Captured- A warrior cats story
by WarriorCat237
Summary: What happens when Whitetail is captured? Will she live? Will she be rescued? Find out in this warrior cat fanfic!
1. Chapter 1- Catnapped

Chapter **One~ Catnapped**

Whitetail padded out into the forest. She and Cloudpelt had confessed their feelings for each other, and things had been a little awkward since then. She was supposed to be hunting, but she couldn't. Her mind was filled with imagages of the good days, when things were different. Now, BlackClan would constantly hunt on their borders. _Why do we need such big camp? We're only a Clan of three cats,_ Whitetail thought. Since her Clan had been spread out, they only had so many warriors. This had happened with all the Clans. There was a great storm, and many had died in that time. Food was scarce. The icy, cold winter chilled Whitetail to the bone. There was snow and ice on everything.

The lake was frozen, making it hard to drink. They had to find puddles that were barely frozen, just enough to make it easy to crack. The other water was trapped beneath the thick layer of ice. Whitetail padded on a frozen stick.

The bushes rustled. Whitetail perked up her ears. She unsheathed her claws. She was going to fight for her clan no matter what. Before she could pounce, a big brown tom pinned her down. "Why hello, kitty," he sneered, scars scraped over his body. "Call me kitty again bitch," Whitetail hissed. "Kitty," The tom laughed. Whitetail hissed and pounced on him. They both tumbled over, the brown tom pinning Whitetail down. "I see you've been in a lot of fights," Whitetail growled,"And it doesn't look like you've won any of them." The brown tom hissed and slapped Whitetail's face. "Get her!" Another tom, with less scars, nodded. He was a dark brown tom with light brown paws. "Yes father," he meowed, clawing Whitetail's face. He held her by the neck.

"Look, kitty," the other tom mewed. "We want you to help us with something." Whitetail growled. "What's in it for me?" The tom licked his paw,"You live." Whitetail's eyes widened. "Good enough for me," she meowed quickly, following the two toms. "My name is Bones," the first tom said. "I'm Slash," the dark brown tom with light brown paws meowed. "You know how to fight right?" Bones asked. "Well, no shit, dumbass," Whitetail murmured. Slash rose to his paws. "Do not speak to my father that way! Bitch!" He unseathed his claws, then he pounced. "No, Slash," Bones chuckled, "Leave her be. She's brave." Slash hissed before sheathing his claws again. They padded forth.

Whitetail saw two cats sitting at the entrance of Slash's Clan. "What Clan is this?" Whitetail muttered in disgust. "We are DarkClan," Slash said proudly. Bones greeted everyone with curt nods. They seemed to respect him. On the way, Whitetail saw a cat completely covered in scars. " That's Scars. We use him as practice for the apprentices," Slash laughed. _What? They use their clanmates as battle targets?! What kind of Clan is this?!_

Bones walked into a clearing. "You said you know how to fight?" he barked. "Yeah," Whitetail growled. "Well, you're going to learn how to fight the DarkClan way," Bones told her. "What's wrong with my way?" Whitetail retorted. "Fine, fight your way. But just to let you know, Slash will kick your sorry ass," Bones sneered. "Get her, son." Slash pounced, claws unseathed. Whitetail felt claws dig into her shoulders. She yowled in pain. She unsheated her claws and clawed Slash in the face. Slash smacked her hard, causing Whitetail to whince.

"Are you going to learn our ways, or keep fighting like a soft, young kittypet?" Bones growled. His claws were very long. "I'm going to learn your ways," Whitetail meowed. She looked down at a small puddle. _Oh, Cloudpelt. Will I ever see you again?_

Bones grinned. "I will take you to our leader, Bloodclaw." Whitetail looked around camp. "Oh, by the way, if you kill prey, what do you do?" Slash quizzed her suddenly. "You give it to the elders and kits who need it the most," Whitetail answered. "Wrong! You give it to the strong warriors, not puny kits or weak elders. Forget all that bullshit," Slash growled. "But the kits need it more! You should give it to those who are weaker than you! How do the kits get food?!" Whitetail demanded. "Queens hunt for their own kits," Bones growled. "What about the father?" Whitetail asked. "The father doesn't parent the kits. Most kits here don't know their fathers yet," grunted Bones.

"Oh," Whitetail mewed. She felt bad for the kits in DarkClan. Imagine living there, all the trash and fighting. A kit could get killed in such a place. Whitetail remembered her own father, Blizzardstorm. And her mother, Dovetail. She could smell the faint scent of milk in the nursery, her father playing with her and Greykit. Those were the good days. She could play with Cloudpelt and Nightfang, without having to worry. Those were the best days.


	2. Chapter 2- Where's Whitetail!

**Chapter Two: Where's Whitetail?!**

Cloudpelt sniffed outside. "Hey Nightfang, where's Whitetail?" he meowed. Nightfang looked at him. "She went out to hunt, remember?" he answered. "Well, she should be back by now. I'm going to go look for her," Cloudpelt mewed. "Me too," Nightfang mewed. "I'll search in the upper forest, you search in the low part of the forest. Got it?" Cloudpelt told him. "Got it," Nightfang padded his direction, and Cloudpelt did the same.

Cloudpelt sniffed around. He was really starting to worry. He was smelling strange, unfamiliar cat scents. _What if these cats captured her? Or worse?_ Cloudpelt broke into a run. The scents were getting fresher and fresher. And then he caught it. Whitetail. Her scent was covered on the tree Cloudpelt had seen. Blood and fur stained the ground. "No!" Cloudpelt wailed silently. Two strange, dirty smelling cats slid out from behind a bush.

Before Cloudpelt could make a sound, the two cats yowled and pinned Cloudpelt down. They nipped at him, Cloudpelt slashed back. One of the cats was a she-cat, the other was a young tom. The she-cat bit down on Cloudpelt's foreleg. Cloudpelt yowled in pain. He lunged for the young tom, but the she-cat dug her claws into his head. The young tom clawed Cloudpelt's muzzle. Scarlet blood ran down Cloudpelt's muzzle. "Bastard!" Cloudpelt lashed out at the tom's belly. The tom screamed in pain as blood ran down his pelt. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" the tom yelled. The she-cat clawed out to Cloudpelt. Cloudpelt raked her belly and her backside.

The she cat slapped his face, causing him to fall. "This is for Ripper," She bared her teeth. "Nice one, Sirina," the young tom, Ripper, grinned. Sirina, the she-cat, was prepared to bite down onto Cloudpelt's neck. "Any last words?" Cloudpelt closed his eyes. "I love her," he whispered. "Who, dumbass?" Sirina laughed. Ripper laughed with her as she bit his neck. "Whitetail," Cloudpelt whispered, before closing his eyes. Sirina stopped laughing. "Whitetail."

...

Nightfang smelled the air. Still no scent of Whitetail. That she-cat was always getting into some sort of trouble. He didn't know how, she just was. He yawned. He'd searched nearly every inch of CloudClan territory, so far that he'd gotten to the border between CloudClan and RainClan. He wondered if Cloudpelt was alright.

He decided to check on Cloudpelt. Nightfang padded through the forest, back to CloudClan camp. He heard dew falling leaf to leaf till it hit a puddle. Nightfang tripped on a branch, tumbling into a thorn bush. "Damn it," he growled to himself. He pulled out the thorns from his pelt, each one stinging as he pulled them out. He walked painfully, each wound stinging as if a million bees had stung him in a million spots. Blood oozed out of one wound, but Nightfang ignored it. He saw the trees spread out into his camp.

Nightfang looked around camp. Cloudpelt wasn't back, Nightfang was sure. He didn't bother to check the dens, for Cloudpelt never liked spending time in dens, he said there was no point when you had sunshine and sky to make your day. It had always been more of an everyday saying to Nightfang. But it wasn't so easy for Nightfang. He tried to stay indoors as much as possible, due to his black pelt. Nightfang called Cloudpelt's name. "Cloudpelt! Whitetail!" He called. Nothing. Nightfang padded along, knowing he did not need to call their names twice. He headed for the upper part of the forest.

Strange scents filled Nightfang's nostrils. He smelled Whitetail, Cloudpelt, and- something strang and unfamiliar. As he got closer to the smell, it got stronger. The trees overhead sheltered him from any eagles above, so he !wasn't worried. Nightfang saw a smaller area, and, the body of-of Cloudpelt.

Nightfang yowled. He approched the body with bitemarks and slashes, and dry blood around the neck. Nightfang gasped in worry. What if Whitetail had died too? What would he do? His friends dead- BlackClan warriors- would he have to lead CloudClan all by himself? With no friends by his side? _No. I will avenge their deaths. Cloudpelt died fighting, so I will, too._

Nightfang sat by his friends' body. He would sit there all night, then bury Cloudpelt. He would sit vigil for his friend, and he would try to remember happy times. Happy times with Whitetail and Cloudpelt, with his father and mother, and his brother. He would remember the good times, when nothing went wrong and everything was simple. Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3- Applefern

**Chapter Three- Applefern**

Whitetail gulped as she entered a cave, with prey bones scattered out on the floor. One head was much too big, and it had sharp, small fangs. _Is that a CAT skull?!_ Whitetail panicked. Bones gave her an annoyed look. Slash rolled his eyes. "We are in the presence of the leader," Bones meowed, sitting up as straight as can be. Whitetail slouched. She hissed when Slash prodded her in the back. Whitetail sat up straight. From the darkness, a giant paw showed itself. Whitetail stared at the claws, thick and long. "So you are Whitetail," a voice purred roughly. "Yes," Whitetail gulped. "Bow down to me, slave," the voice ordered.

Whitetail obeyed. A tail flickered, showing itself. It was dark grey. "My name is Bloodclaw. I am the leader of this glorious Clan," the voice meowed. _Slave? You might call this Clan glorious, but it's far from that_ , Whitetail growled inside her head. "Why isn't your name Bloodstar?" she asked. _That would only make you sound more terrifying._ Bloodclaw growled. "We don't beleive in your so-called StarClan," he hissed. Whitetail tensed, afraid the feirce leader might pounce. He stepped into the light, battle scars all over him.

"Cats have challenged me over the years," he licked his claws. "But no one has seemed to win." He looked at Whitetail, pity in his eyes. "Poor kitty," he said sympitheticly. Whitetail looked at her paws, a growl coming from her throat. Bloodclaw dismissed them, but whispered in her ear, "I heard that."

Bones padded outside. "We are going to battle train with Applefern," he meowed. Whitetail cocked her head. "Who's-" Slash hissed. "Shut the hell up already. You've been asking us questions all day," he hissed. Bones laughed as Slash said that. "Now, you're going to do what we say when we say, okay?" he ordered. Whitetail nodded. A brown tabby she-cat with cream paws walked in front of Whitetail. "I am Applefern," she meowed. _She sounds nice enough_ , Whitetail thought. Applefern glanced at Whitetail. "You must be Whitetail," she licked her paws. "Yeah," Whitetail mewed. Bones put his paw down. "Claws unsheathed," he ordered. "But this is traini-" Bones slapped her across the face with his paw.

"Okay, claws unsheathed," Whitetail hissed, trying hard to control her temper. Applefern unsheathed her claws. "Fight." Both she-cats lunged at each other. They tore out tufts of fur, each aiming for one another's legs. Applefern clawed Whitetail's leg. Whitetail hissed as blood began to come out of the wound. She raked Applefern's side, not cutting it as deep, so no drops of blood began to show. "Enough," Slash stopped them. He licked Applefern's wound. "It's clear to me you need our training." Bones nodded. "Applefern, you may train her for the rest of the day," he meowed, leaving the two she-cats alone.

Applefern walked alongside with Whitetail. "Sorry about that," she eyed Whitetail's wound. "Oh, it's fine," Whitetail shivered, afraid she would have to train like that again. "Don't worry. I'm not going to train you. They stole me from BlackClan a couple moons ago because Slash fell in love with me. He is my boyfriend," Applefern said flatly. "No offense, but your boyfriend is a bitch," Whitetail said truthfully. Applefern nodded. "I know. They're forcing me to become his mate," she hissed, "They treat every she-cat like a scrap of prey around here. The only she-cat they respect is the queen."

"The queen?" Whitetail asked. "Bloodclaw's daughter, Sirina," Applefern replied. "It's so stupid. They can't just steal cats from other Clans. And, you won't believe it. They leave elders to fend for themselves, so they have to hunt for themselves, they don't have anyone to defend them, and they can get left behind." Whitetail felt a surge of rage. "What the fuck! What kind of Clan is this?!" she hissed. Applefern shrugged. "The most bullshit Clan I've ever seen," she meowed. Applefern smiled warmly. Her eyes widened. "I have a plan!" she meowed. Whitetail gasped. "What is it?" she asked. Applefern whispered in Whitetail's ear. "When everyone is sleeping, we sneak into Bloodclaw's den, and pretend to be bringing him food. But what we really do is this: Before he can notice, slip some poppy seeds into his mouth, then bite his neck when he's fast asleep. If we get caught, I say I'm taking you to the dungeons okay? Then, once you're there, you sneak out through the hole at the top and meet me there. Got it?" Applefern meowed.

Whitetail nodded. This was actually a good plan, but where would they get the poppy seeds? "Oh, and, about the poppy seeds, I've already got it covered," Applefern meowed. Whitetail stared at her. _it's like she read my mind_ , Whitetail thought. She nodded to Applefern, then ran off. "See you tonight," Applefern chuckled.


End file.
